The Need For Friendship
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Oneshot: We were both alone in this world without anyone to care for us. And then we met each other. Companion piece to "The Drifter" but able to stand alone. Canon.


This is a story of friendship shared by our favorite furry friend and his comrade, as told in my previous story "The Drifter". For this reason, I call it a companion piece, but in truth, it has very little to do with the previous story's main plot. I hope you'll take the time to read it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Storm Hawks-The Need For Friendship

By WhispertheWolf

Some say I'm hero. Some act as if I don't even exist. Some think I'm just _there_,an object that comes in a package with the real hero. Well, I guess that's better than anyone thinking bad things about me… except for I have a problem with one thing. Everyone calls me a _pet_! I'm not a _pet_! Got that? I have a boy, but I'm not his pet.

Anyway, I don't care what others think (but they don't have to call me a pet out loud unless they want to deal with me!) The important thing for me is that my family likes me. I know they all do, even though sometimes they act like they only tolerate me. Perhaps they do sometimes, but in the end they'd do anything for me and I'd do anything for them. And of course, I'll always need my boy to like me. In fact, I need him to love me, the way I love him. He thinks I'm a hero. I _know_ he's a hero!

Oh, well he and I have been together for almost as long as I can remember. How long is that, you ask? And how did it happen? Well, alright, I'll tell you.

And for the record, this is _not_ the average story of a boy and his pet because of one thing—I'M NOT A PET!

* * *

My first memory is a little hazy. I used to have a nest in the branches of a tree. Don't ask me what tree or even what Terra. I don't know. All I know is that I used to swing along the branches and scuttle along the ground in glee while my mother watched over me. She used to leave me in the nest while I slept to gather food.

Probably the most memorable day of that time was the afternoon I awoke and my mother wasn't there. I couldn't think of any reason why that would be unless she was still foraging. I sat and waited for her to come back with food, ears pricked and thinking about how hungry I was.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was awhile. I started to worry. The sun slowly made its way toward the western horizon. Where was my mother? She should have come home by now. A cold wind ruffled my fur and I curled up in a ball and shivered. I was cold and hungry. I wanted my mother. And that's the way I fell asleep that night, worrying and hoping she'd be back in the morning.

* * *

In the morning, she still wasn't there. I sniffed the nest. She hadn't been here while I was asleep. Her scent was stale.

Today, I decided, I wouldn't sit around waiting and worrying. I'd look for her. I stepped out of the nest and started climbing down the tree. I was too young to go foraging with my mother, which meant I was too young to go far out of the vicinity of the tree. But I didn't have much choice if I wanted to try and find her.

I searched this way and that along the bushes all morning and into the afternoon, whimpering to myself and calling over and over again, _Mother! Mother, where are you?_ No matter how much I looked, I couldn't find her. I was too young to be venturing out by myself much. And I was scared. Oh, if only I could find her! I chirped again. Nothing. In desperation, I let loose a long, drawn-out howl. Still nothing.

Wait, what was that? A roar? It didn't sound like the roar of an animal. A voice? But whom did it belong to?

I stole slowly and carefully toward the sound, my fur waving ever so lightly in the wind. I came upon a clearing and watched the action within it, waiting in the bushes. In the middle of the clearing was a large hunk of smoking metal. Wings stretched out from it on either side. I wasn't sure what it was called, but it didn't look dangerous.

But that wasn't all. There, kicking the side of the metal object with frustration, was a boy.

The boy was quite young, no more than a pup like me. He was certainly much too young to be without a mother, but then, so was I. He was skinny as a stick and looked filthy and uncared-for. Even so, I didn't trust him. I could smell his frustration. I could sense the strength of his spirit. My instincts told me he could be dangerous to me.

Oh, shoot! He saw me! He started walking my way! Oh, what to do! He got down on one knee in front of me. This can't be good. His hand reached out toward me. I backed away. "It's okay, little guy," he crooned. Yeah, right. "Come on," he kept trying. I still refused to come and all my instincts told me to flee the other way, but I was too curious to leave this strange two-legged creature. I'd never seen such red hair. His eyes were as green as the leaves of my mother's nest. And speaking of mothers, where was his? What was he doing here alone?

He seemed to have the same thoughts about me. He looked around this way and that. "What are you doing out here all by yourself, little guy?" he asked me. "Where's your mama?"

_I wish I knew, _I chirped sadly. He looked concerned, though I knew he couldn't possibly understand me. The boy was reaching his hand out toward me. All of my instincts were screaming at me as his hand came closer. _Don't let him touch you_, they said. I crouched away from his hand, but I refused to run. I've always had a little bit more of a fighting spirit than others of my species. When his hand came toward me, rather than running, I growled, _Don't touch me!_ and snapped at him.

The boy drew his hand back quickly. "A little feisty, aren't you?" he asked me. He looked me over again. "You must be hungry." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out… well actually, I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good, if maybe a little old. "Here," he said, holding it out to me. "It's not a much, but it's all I have."

I sniffed it. It _did_ smell good, and I _was_ hungry. Maybe it wouldn't hurt… I took it from his hand and gnawed on it a bit. That tasted pretty good. I swallowed and smiled at the boy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

His hand approached me once more. I still crouched fearfully but didn't defend myself. This boy had fed me, had he not? Anyone who willingly provided food was a friend… I hope.

The boy's hand lingered over me a moment before finally settling on my head. I closed my eyes nervously. But then… he stroked me. Then he stroked me again. And again. It reminded me of the way my mother used to wash me. It felt… reassuring. I couldn't help letting out a purr of pleasure.

"See?" the boy said. "I'm not so bad. I'm Aerrow," he introduced himself.

I believed him now. Giving a little churr in request, I stepped forward and crawled into his lap, sniffing him over for more food. I was _really_ hungry!

Aerrow pushed me away from him. "Sorry," he said. "I'm all out." At this, he gave a worried glance at the metal thing. "And with my Skimmer broken, I don't think I'll be getting anything anytime soon."

So the object was a Skimmer. I was pretty sure I knew what those were. I'd seen them flying over the Terra every now and then, most of the time giving off a thrilling, and perhaps frightening, roar. Apparently, humanoids use them for air traveling. I had always thought that was pretty cool. I wondered whether Aerrow would give me a ride if he got the thing working again.

I started heading off into the forest again. I still had to find my mother. Giving of chirp of thanks and farewell, I headed back toward the nest. Maybe while I was away, my mother had gone back home.

I was always good at finding my way, even if it was my first time away from the nest, so I knew my way back. But then there was a loud screech. Startled, I looked this way and that. Nothing. Wait, I could hear wind rushing. I looked up and squawked in fright. An eagle! It was preying on me! In desperation, I fled toward the bushes. The stupid eagle followed me!

As I ran, all of my body was in flight mode. My legs and eyes were working faster than I knew was possible, my heart was beating a mile a minute, and I panted as though in exhaustion but felt as if I could run forever. I had no idea where I was going. I was only aware that the eagle's shadow was getting closer.

I skidded to in a sudden turn, giving some leeway over the eagle while he tried to change directions. I was starting to feel the strain of my run. Please, oh please, someone help me! Mother!

Then luck was on my side. I ran right into Aerrow! As soon as I saw him, I hurried to hide behind his leg. The boy looked a bit surprise. "What…?" He didn't have time to say anything else before the eagle caught up to us and screeched again. Then he dove. Oh no! I flattened myself to the ground and covered my head with my arms, thinking I was done for.

Then I heard something strange. Something soared through the air and landed with a low thud. The eagle screeched again, this time in surprise and frustration. I opened my eyes. My savior was… Aerrow. He was picking up rocks and launching them at the eagle. "Leave him alone, you big bully!" he shouted. The eagle must have seen that I wasn't worth all this trouble. He turned tail and fled with a defiant cry.

I wasn't sure I believed what just happened. I blinked and mulled the thought over and over in my mind: _This boy just saved my life!_

Aerrow looked down at me. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded and realized I was still clutching his leg. Releasing him, I tried to slink away sheepishly. He reached down and picked me up in his arms. "Hey, it's okay," he assured, scratching me behind the ears. Ooh, that felt good! My leg started moving the way it does whenever Aerrow scratches my ears.

Aerrow's stomach grumbled. With feeling of guilt, I remembered how I'd eaten the last of his food. I churred in concern. Aerrow patted me on the head absentmindedly, apparently thinking of something else.

Then I noticed the sun setting, and a feeling of dread came over me, knowing I would have to spend another night without my mother.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground again. Aerrow had set me down and was walking away back toward his broken Skimmer. I looked around at the ever-growing darkness of the forest. I really didn't want to go home alone in the dark, especially after that eagle attack. Who knows what I'll come upon? With a squeal of anxiety, I ran after Aerrow and leaped up on his shoulder.

Aerrow stopped in surprise and turned to look at me. "Want to come with me?" he asked. It wasn't really an invitation as much as it was questioning what in the world I was doing. I chirped a yes and rubbed my head against him. Would he let me spend the night with him?

Aerrow didn't seem to mind. He went back to the Skimmer and pulled some blankets off of it. He stretched some out along the ground for his "bed" and then folded up some others and set them down beside his. I realized that must be my bed. The boy laid down on his set of blankets. I curled up on mine, wondering just how long he had been living on his own. Certainly much longer than I have.

I couldn't sleep. I kept turning this way and that, every now and then letting loose a soft whimper. I _really_ missed my mother.

At some point, my troubles were forgotten when I heard soft sniffling sounds. I opened my eyes and looked around. What in the world was that?

Then I realized the sound was coming from Aerrow; he was lying on his side on his blankets, crying. I blinked in sympathy and concern. If there is one thing I know about crying, it's this: there is nothing more pitiful than watching a starving, homeless kid cry. Not a baby, which cries constantly anyway. Not a toddler, which cries whenever it doesn't get its way. No, a seven-year-old boy, lost and alone and in despair.

How could I be so selfish? Here I was, wallowing in self pity when this boy has done so much for me and must have many problems himself. Hoping to comfort him and stop his sobs, I crawled toward the boy and curled up beside him.

Aerrow's sobs subsided. I felt his hand stroke me. "Hey, little guy." I felt him take a deep breath to try to stop crying, but it didn't work. Then he started talking to me. He told me everything that had been burdening him for some time now.

Aerrow had come from an orphanage, a place where humanoids go when they lose their parents. The people there weren't kind to him at all. The things he told me! How he was beaten for the smallest mishaps! I shiver even now to think of it. He had run away, he said. But now he was miserable. As bad as the orphanage had been, it had promised shelter and a constant, if small, meal. Out here alone, he never knew where he would end up next and where his next meal was coming from. He was either hot or cold and always hungry. And he was lonely.

I wondered when he had last had a chance to talk to someone. Not in a long time, I knew. It gave me a pleasant feeling to know I was helping him in some small way. Aerrow is always such a happy person. I had never seen him miserable as the time we spent together on my home Terra, and I never wish to see it again.

Talking seemed to calm Aerrow, and he stopped sobbing, though tears still stained his cheeks. "What about you, buddy? You lost your mama?"

I whimpered at the memory. I wished I could tell him _my_ troubles. Talking does help sometimes. But he wouldn't understand me.

Aerrow held me close to him, warming my fur the way mother used to do. I let out a purr of pleasure. We fell asleep like that, snuggling close together.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the familiar sounds of birds singing. I pricked my ears in surprise when I realized where I was lying. During the night, Aerrow had turned over on his stomach, and somehow, I had ended up sleeping in the dip of his back. (I was much smaller then, and I could actually fit in the dip of the back of a seven-year-old boy. That bit amazes me now.) The wind was blowing from the south from snowy Terra Nord, but in my current position, I felt warm besides.

But then my heart seemed laden with lead. I was still alone in a way. I was . . . an orphan.

I hadn't thought of it that way before, not until I heard Aerrow describe the orphanage. It is a place for orphans. Like Aerrow. And if I were a humanoid, it would be for someone like me, too.

But perhaps that was not the case. Perhaps my mother had gone home last night. I stepped off of Aerrow and started back to the nest. I knew I'd be able to find it. Finding things is something I'm good at. But before I started off, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, something that had me crouching in the bushes just moments later.

Off in the distance, most likely too far to even see me, I could see a large bird of prey gliding on the air currents. The eagle, no doubt. I better think fast. I had to keep low and always under cover.

Luckily for me, there was trees and shrub all the way back to the nest. I had long lost sight of the eagle by the time I reached it, so I figured the danger was over for now. Scurrying up the tree, I headed straight for the nest. To my dismay, it was empty. I can't say I was surprised but I was definitely disappointed. It had been so long since I had last seen mother. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see her again. For a moment, I closed my eyes to picture her, but found that I couldn't even remember what she looked anymore. Wild animals forget their mothers fast, you see.

I'm not quite sure why, but I am able to talk to birds, as you may have noticed whenever I'm around chickens. Except for phoenixes. For some reason, they don't like to talk. Unless you steal their crystal, that is, and then they just yell at you and have no ear for what you have to say. I guess talking with birds is just something my species is able to understand. After all, we do use their language most of the time. So don't be too surprised when I tell that I heard someone behind me say, _Poor little thing._

I whipped around in fright, wondering who could have said that. I let out a squawk of surprise and fear. The eagle had alighted on the branch above my nest! I didn't know what to say.

_You can gawk all you like_, the eagle insisted. _I have you cornered now. No amount of gawking can save you._

_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?! _I snapped, gaining my bearings. If I was going to be eaten anyway, I might as well act tough.

_And what of your mother, hmm? _he asked. _What happened to her, do you know? _I didn't answer. The eagle laughed the way an eagle does, a throaty sound that resembled a churr. _She won't be coming home, I can tell you that!_

_And how would you know that?! _I retorted.

_Because _I _happened to her! She never stood a chance. _He leaned closer to me so his hooked beak was right in my face and blinked his eyes, which were strangely similar to my own. _Why? Would you like to see her again?_

I was still trying to let the eagle's words sink in. He… he... he ate her! My blood was boiling with rage. He _ate her_! I was blinded with hate and anger. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the eagle's back, my teeth digging into his skin. He screeched in pain and anger and went flying off into the air, rising, diving, and spiraling in a desperate attempt to dislodge me. I hung on for dear life… and for the life of my mother.

At last, my head had been jarred so many times that I just couldn't keep my mouth closed. I let go only to find that my paws' grip slide. I was falling!

Then I landed… on something soft. What? Two familiar green eyes were looking down at me from where I had landed on the raised, outstretched blanket. "You have a knack for getting into to trouble, don't you?" Aerrow asked me.

_And you have a knack for getting me out of it_, I thought as I let out a delighted churr. Boy was I was so happy to see him! Although his voice sounded a bit raspy. For a brief moment, I wondered if something was wrong. However, everything appeared to be fine, so I didn't think twice about it.

I climbed up on his shoulder and looked to the skies. The eagle just watched us, seeming disgusted. Giving me a haughty glare, he turned tail and flew away, seeming almost huffy.

Only when the eagle was gone did I realize how hungry I was. The pangs were sharp now that I had gone without food for almost a day. I sniffed the air, wondering if somewhere close by there was a place to eat. Seeing as there wasn't much wind now, being off the ground wasn't helping the matter so I leapt off Aerrow's shoulder and started snuffling on the ground.

"I'm glad I found you again," Aerrow said. I was surprised by the comment and looked up to find Aerrow and figure out what he meant, but he had already walked away from me and had gone to his Skimmer. He sank down beside it to have something to lean against while he rested. I wasn't sure at the time why he was resting. The day was beautiful and bright, and the night had been long and restful, even with our sorrow-filled moments.

Well, it didn't matter at the moment. Much as I liked Aerrow and would like to repay him, I had more important things to worry about at the moment. My stomach was empty, and now my mother couldn't fill it. Besides, if and when Aerrow did leave, I would have to learn to make my way without him as it was.

I set my nose to ground and went to sniffing. There had to be something around here, I just knew it!

And I was right. I hadn't been wandering that long when I picked up the wonderful scent of plump, ripe berries. They were somewhere around here. Following my nose, I found them in a ravine beside a stream. There I started eating happily.

After a few joyful mouthfuls, however, it struck me that I had just found a way to repay Aerrow. After all, he had given his last food to me, so he must be hungry, and there's a wonderful stream here to drink from. It had probably been a while ago since the last time he had anything to eat or drink…

As the realization slowly sank in, I found myself racing back to the place where Aerrow had landed his Skimmer. It hadn't hit me until then, but Aerrow was in danger. No wonder he had been tired and his voice had been raspy! Stranded here without knowledge of food or water, he was slowly starving to death.

Aerrow was right where I had left him, sound asleep. _Wake up! _I squawked as I ran to his side. _I found food! Wake up!_

Aerrow's eyelids fluttered a moment before he came to. He sat up, his eyes on me as I stuck my nose under his hand. "What is it, little guy?" he asked me.

Realizing I would have to show him what I wanted, I ran toward the direction of the ravine and then back to Aerrow, chirping all the while in hopes that he might yet understand my speech. _Follow me! There's food and water! Come on already! Don't be so slow!_

Aerrow got shakily to his feet. "What do you want?" he asked again, his voice cracking in his dry throat. I ran back in the direction of the ravine again, continuing to chirp and churr. Aerrow seemed to understand at least part of my message at last. He followed me, still seeming a bit unsure.

I was low to the ground so I could see the edge of the ravine, but Aerrow walked right into it without even noticing it was there until he slid and fell on his rump at the bottom. However, his groan was cut short as soon as he laid eyes on the berries. Almost immediately he began picking them off and popping them into his mouth and following it with a mouthful of cool stream water, seeming to enjoy every moment. I soon joined him in his feasting, seeing as my hunger had not been breached by the couple mouthfuls I had before.

It was probably hours later before we were finally finished. Much to my delight, Aerrow's vigorousness was back and he no longer seemed ill. I curled my tail around myself, thinking with pride, _I saved his life, just as he saved mine! _We were almost on equal levels now. Except for one thing. Aerrow saved my life _twice_! I still felt as if I had a debt to pay.

But wait. Didn't Aerrow say he wanted to fix his Skimmer to get off the Terra? I'm pretty sure he did or at least indicated it. Maybe I can figure something out. I stood and headed up the walls of the ravine back toward the Skimmer. I heard his voice behind me call, "Where are you going now?" But I didn't answer. I was on a mission.

When I got to the Skimmer, I searched it carefully. Something had kept the Skimmer's wings from contracting. That was the first thing to start with. As I began to search the wings' mechanism, Aerrow caught up to me. "Hey, be careful in there!" he warned as I crawled inside the left wing. I guess he thought was making trouble.

There was the problem! I could see it caught in between the gears. I crawled forward and pulled the little metal object out of the Skimmer and just barely missed being crushed by the wing as it collapsed into the side of the Skimmer, just as it was supposed to. That terror being over with, I studied the object in my hand with interest.

"A wrench!" Aerrow exclaimed. "No wonder I couldn't get the darn thing to transform!"

Now that I solved that problem, I was feeling pretty full of myself and thinking how I was an expert Skimmer fixer (I didn't know what a mechanic was back in those days. Even so, I did seem to have a natural knack for being one.) Still holding the wrench, I picked up the hood and crawled into the engine, searching for the problem. Everything was covered in oil and black grime, which quickly stained my fur, but I was intent on my task. The whistling in my sensitive ears alerted me to a loose bolt. I, of course, failed in trying to tighten it barehanded. But after studying the wrench, I figured out what it was used for in a hurry and tightened the bolt.

That was just the first of my tasks. The engine was a mess. It took some fixing up here and fixing up there before I finally ran out of things to fix. Then I climbed out of the engine painted black in grime and I went to gun the engine. The stupid thing still wouldn't start! In my frustration, I struck the engine's hood with the wrench at least a dozen times. Just like that, the Skimmer was fixed. Who knew all you had to do was hit it with a wrench?

Aerrow stared in awe as I showed him the repaired Skimmer. "I don't believe it," he said. He looked down at me and stroked my head. "Thanks." He stepped forward and got in the seat, stroking the controls. "At last." He looked at me again. "Now we can leave!"

Before I even knew what he was doing, Aerrow had packed almost all of his few belongs into the Skimmer and was preparing to leave. I was happy for him, but at the same time I felt a twinge of selfishness. I was beginning to wish I hadn't fixed the Skimmer. Then he wouldn't talk of leaving. And why did he seem to automatically assume that I was coming with him?

When the Skimmer was loaded, Aerrow turned to me. "Come on!" he called to me. "Let's get going."

Get going? And leave here? Did he think I was his _pet_?! I was no one's pet and I never will be. I backed away from Aerrow and the Skimmer. If I had to be a pet, I wasn't going.

Aerrow's smile faded as he watched me back up into the bushes. I watched the realization of my thoughts and decision flash in his eyes. Looking very disappointed, he mounted the Skimmer and I believe I heard him quote something that sounded like, "If you set something free and it comes back to you, then you know it's yours." He looked back at me. "Still, it was nice having… a friend."

I tensed. Well, that put everything in a new prospective. A friend. Could I be that friend? I looked around at the place I called home. Being as young as I was, I felt no real attachment to it, and everything that linked me here was gone. There was nothing here for me. And I would hate to meet the eagle again. Next time he won't be so inclined to talk first, and Aerrow wouldn't be there to bail me out. Besides, when I thought about it, I needed a friend as much as he did.

Slowly I crept forward in indecision, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. I paused a few yards away. Should I go or not? I wondered.

Aerrow seemed to take my hesitation as the answer "no". "It was nice knowing you," he said. Then he gunned the engines.

Now or never. Just as the Skimmer was about to take off, I ran and leapt up onto Aerrow's shoulder.

Aerrow turned around and looked at me in surprise. Then he smiled and patted my head. "Thanks…" was all he said at first. Then, "I still haven't named you, have I?" I shook my head. I had no name. For some odd reason, I still held my new wrench and played with it while Aerrow thought. "You're pretty good at finding things, aren't you?" he told me as he eyed the wrench. He was silent for a moment. "Radarr," he said at last. "I'll call you Radarr."

I chirped in delight. For some reason, I really liked the name. I rubbed my head against his. I may have lost my family, but I gained a friend. And so had he. We needed each other. We would _always_ need each other from then on.

And so we see, I was never a pet. We were companions, comrades. Best friends to the end.

What would we do without each other? Frankly, I don't want to find out. We've been through so much together, both good and bad. But I will tell you this: as long as we each draw breath, we shall not leave each other's side. Ever.

* * *

Rather long and not my best work, but what do you think? That means review!


End file.
